Something We Should Have Never Overlooked
by Draco'sBrokenAngel
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are long-time rivals. Blaise Zabini thinks they are soul mates that are frustrated and long for one another. But who knows best, Blaise-the mastermind on romance, or Draco Malfoy- the king of arrogance?
1. Prologue

Note: So…the title of this story may seem familiar, but I took it down awhile ago because I felt like I wasn't getting anywher

Note: So…the title of this story may seem familiar, but I took it down awhile ago because I felt like I wasn't getting anywhere with it. I've reconstructed a new way around the story though, so this time it should keep going. To all new readers, Welcome! To the old ones, welcome back! It's not the same but I hope you all enjoy it. Don't be afraid to give your honest opinions though!

Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing more.

**Prologue:**

"Stupid Mudblood!" yelled the too-well-known voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Bugger off you mutt!" a frazzled and bushy-haired Hermione Granger screamed as she stormed away from the seething boy behind her.

Draco Malfoy scowled and stomped in the opposite direction towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"I hate that little Know-It-All. Always thinks she has a right to mess with my things just because she's the Pothead's sidekick."

"Draco! I just saw Granger looking pretty pissed off," gasped Blaise Zabini as he jogged up alongside Malfoy, "What are you ranting about, mate?"

"That stupid Mudblood. She has no right to be angry! That wench stepped on my brand new robes! My mother had those specially tailored for me, you know?" Draco huffed.

"Your robes are always specially tailored Drake," Blaise stated matter-of-factly.

"Still doesn't give her a right to step on my robes."

Blaise shrugged and tried to keep up with his friend. He decided not to argue that it may have been an accident; Draco's grey eyes were storming with fury.

"I'm going to fly around for a bit," Malfoy declared.

"Mind if I join?"

"It's your funeral." Malfoy laughed as he strode onto the Pitch with arrogance.

Blaise had to fight back a smirk. "That's what you said last time."

Malfoy rolled his eyes as he replied "I already told you that last time was because my hand had a splinter in it."

"Yea right Malfoy. You might as well say that McGonagall doesn't have spiderwebs between her thighs."

"You are twisted Zabini," Draco blanched while mounting his broom.

"Not as twisted as loving a Mudblood!" Zabini hollered as he zoomed into the sky.

Draco sped off after him with haste. "You need to go to the Hospital Wing. I think you are hallucinating."

Blaise shook his head as Malfoy zoomed past, "I think you're just afraid of the truth."

Draco whipped around and hovered in front of Blaise, glaring dangerously.

"What is it, mate? Realized I'm right?" Blaise said with a smirk.

"Not a chance, _mate_. I just think you're suffering from insanity."

The two boys landed, and Blaise turned to face the agitated Malfoy. "Alright Malfoy, I'll strike up a deal with you. You kiss Granger and if you feel nothing then I'll get checked for mental diseases."

"You're stark mad!" Draco shouted incredulously.

"Just do it, and we'll see who's right and who's not," Blaise reckoned.

"Absolutely nothing and you admit you're crazy?"

"Aye mate, whatever you say."

"Fine," Draco said as he shook his curly-haired friend.

"Fine," Blaise grinned mischievously as Draco Malfoy let go of his hand and walked off the Pitch. "I know you love her pal, I'm always right about this kind of thing," Blaise muttered to himself as he followed Malfoy, smirking like a mad-man.

"I hate that stupid git!" Hermione yelled as she slammed her dormitory door.

Harry Potter turned to his red-haired friend, "What's she on about?"

"Bloody hell if I know," Ron shrugged.

Harry shrugged and went back to playing chess with Ronald Weasley, leaving the furious Hermione to stew in her anger in peace.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: It's in the prologue…I've said it once, and will only say it one more time; I own nada but the plot

Disclaimer: It's in the prologue…I've said it once, and will only say it one more time; I own nada but the plot.

**Chapter One:**

Hermione Granger woke up the next morning with a new plan. She would avoid Malfoy at all costs! Maybe she'd have an entirely good day for once since school started back up.

She hopped out of bed and changed swiftly into her uniform. Combing through her thick hair, she smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair had straightened a bit over time; it wasn't as difficult to comb through. Her body had developed nice curves that weren't too distracting but not oblivious. _Just right!_ She thought. Skipping into the Gryffindor Common Room and out of the entrance, she smiled brightly. _Today will be a marvelous day!_

She entered the Great Hall and scanned it quickly for the bane of her existence- Draco Malfoy. Luckily, he wasn't in there to torment her. He never was this early, but she just wasn't going to risk it today. She hopped in her normal seat at the grand Gryffindor table and began to pile some pancakes and scrambled eggs onto her plate. Harry and Ron wouldn't be getting up for at least another half an hour, so she had plenty of time to eat and review last night's homework in peace.

Everything was going as planned for the first ten minutes or so, until she felt a sharp tap on her shoulder. She turned around and faced the last person she ever thought would tap her on the shoulder, Blaise Zabini. Well, the last person besides Draco Malfoy.

"M-may I help you?" Hermione sputtered. She wasn't expecting this.

"I was wondering if you'd ride with me this afternoon after classes are finished. It is a Friday after all," he smiled at her warmly.

"_Excuse me_?" She gasped, "How could you ask such a thing?"

"I meant ride a broom, on the Quidditch Pitch. You know, it's the place your two mates- Weasley and Potter- play their game matches on?" he said, trying to force back a smirk.

"Oh, I thought you were implying something else," she blushed.

Blaise couldn't stifle a small laugh this time, "Get your brain out of the gutter, Granger, I was inviting you to a non-sexual activity."

Hermione was lost for words. "Well, what do you say?" He asked.

She nodded quickly and got up from her seat "Sure, sounds nice," she accepted hurriedly and dashed from the Great Hall.

As she left, Blaise snickered to himself, "Phase two is now in session."

Hermione stopped outside of the Gryffindor Common Room, out of breath. She had ran all the way to the 7th floor.

"I can't believe I assumed that!" She gasped, in a bit of a shock.

"Can't believe you assumed what?" Harry asked as he and Ron climbed out of the portrait hole.

"O-oh nothing really, I just assumed you two would still be sleeping," she made up.

Harry and Ron exchanged a quizzical look and decided not to ask. It was obvious she wasn't telling the truth, but they knew better than to pester her with questions when she apparently didn't want to tell. She'd tell them when she was ready, if it was something that needed to be shared.

"Gonna walk down to breakfast with us, Herms?" Ron insisted, changing the subject.

"No thanks guys, I just ate. I left my potions book on my bed. I'll meet you in Snape's," she replied as she climbed into the portrait hole.

Harry and Ron exchanged another look and shrugged as they walked down the stairwell.

"Blaise!" Draco called out as he descended the boy's dormitory into the Slytherin Common Room. "Zabini, where are you?!" Draco called again.

"What do you need, mate?" Blaise asked as he walked into the Common Room.

"Where've you been?" Draco questioned.

"Eating breakfast, like normal people do at 7 am," Blaise replied.

"Oh, well do you know where my potions book is?"

"Sure do mate, it's in your hand," Blaise laughed.

Draco looked down and looked back up at Blaise's amused face. "Shut up you blighter," Malfoy snarled as he whipped past him. "C'mon, you're going to make me late for Snape's!"

"Since when did you care if you were late to his class?"

"Since you decided to make that stupid bet with me yesterday," Draco retorted.

"Excited that you get to kiss her with a legitimate excuse besides admitting you love her?" Blaise laughed.

"No, you twit. I wanna get this over with as soon as possible," he answered quickly.

"How do you plan to do that, exactly? Without the Golden Boys pummeling you to the ground?" Blaise crossed his arms across his chest.

"She gets there early, so I'll catch her before she goes in and just get it over with. Then I'll go in and tell Snape I forgot my book so I'll come back here and puke until the nasty taste is gone," he stated. He had it all planned out.

"Are you sure it's not because you wanna see if she'll kiss you back, realize she's in love with you too, and wants to snog before class?" Blaise teased. He could tell he was getting under Draco's skin.

"You are a sick fuck, Zabini," Malfoy snapped, clambering out of the Common Room.

"Right. Anyways, I have a date this afternoon," Blaise announced.

"You haven't talked about any girl you were interested in. With who?" Draco demanded.

"You'll see, mate. I'm taking her to the Quidditch Pitch."

"I get to spy? Is it anyone I know?" Draco questioned again.

"Sure is, you know her pretty well," Blaise grinned mischeviously.

"Is it Pansy? I swear to Merlin, Zabini, if it's Pansy I'm never speaking to you again. She's as loose as your mum," Draco snarled.

"No, Drake. It's sure as hell not Pansy," Blaise laughed again.

"Then who is it?" Draco demanded, more loudly this time.

"You'll see mate, just have some patience."

They had arrived at Potions just as Hermione Granger rounded the corner.

"There she is, mate, good luck!" Blaise wished to his friend.

Draco was left alone as Hermione approached. He became nervous as she got closer, but he handled in coolly and stood in her way.

"Malfoy, you're blocking my way. Can I get by pl-," she started.

Before he knew what he was doing, his lips went crashing onto hers. They both lost their balance and fell to the floor. As this occurred, Harry and Ron came around the corner and rushed over once they caught sight of their best friend and arch enemy on the ground.

"Herms, you ok?" Harry asked, pulled her up by her elbow.

"What'd you do, ferret?" Ron growled, eyes narrowing as he looked at Malfoy.

"Nothing Weasel, not everything's my bloody fault. Tell your girlfriend to watch where she's going!" Draco snapped, and he stalked off into Snape's classroom.

"What happened Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"N-nothing, Harry. I just slipped, that's all," she murmured, in complete and utter shock for the second time today.

"Hurry up and get in class, Potter! I will not tolerate your tardiness again!" Snape bellowed from behind the Trio.

The three darted in and sat in their usual seats as Snape began class.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

**Chapter Two:**

Draco Malfoy's face was as pale as a ghost. He had kissed Hermione Granger. It wouldn't have bothered him if he had kissed any other girl, but it was _Hermione Granger_ for Merlin's sake! How could he have done such a thing? Damn that Blaise!

Draco took his usual seat next to the devil his thoughts had just strayed to. Oh, how he loathed Blaise Zabini right now. He had convinced Draco to kiss her, and she was probably telling her little boy-toys about it right this moment! He normally wasn't afraid of them, but he was this time. He knew that once they found out, they would completely obliterate him. He would be mutilated, disintegrated, annihilated! He hated his best friend so much right now.

"So, how'd it go?" Blaise asked nonchalantly.

"How'd it go? HOW'D IT BLOODY WELL GO?!" Draco began to raise his voice.

"Pipe it down a notch will you? What happened?" Blaise asked, concerned for his friend's behavior.

"What happened huh? I'll tell you what happened. I kissed Granger! That's what happened!" Draco squeaked.

"Malfoy, breathe will you? Tell me the whole story."

"I…I stood there when she walked up, and she was asking me to move. Before she could finish I just…raped her mouth with mine!" Draco exclaimed.

"That's all?" Blaise arched his eyebrow.

"No! She lost her balance and we fell. Potter and Weasley walked up right then and I darted off before she could spit it out and they could crush my skull!"

"Draco, if she had told, they would have crushed you entirely by now. They're just sitting down, see?" Blaise pointed in their direction.

Draco looked over. They weren't charging over here to kill him. In fact, Potter and Weasley were talking about the first Quidditch match. Granger looked shook up though. Draco relaxed; maybe she hadn't said anything.

"Now that you're calm, how was the kiss?"

"Hell if I know! We fell!" Draco exclaimed.

"You know what you have to do then right?" Blaise began to smirk again.

"No, oooooh no. I will NOT kiss her again," Draco hissed.

"You have to, mate. It's the only way I'll believe you," Blaise sang.

"Grr…fine Blaise. But once more and that's all!"

"Right, once more mate. That's all you gotta do," Blaise winked.

Draco ignored Zabini's teases and tried to pay attention to what his Potion's professor was saying for once in his life.

Hermione was still in a bit of a shock when class ended. She had gathered up her things quicker than usual and was the first one out of the class when the bell rang. She didn't have a second period, unlike her two best friends, so she decided to sit by the lake to calm her nerves.

She had just begun to sit by the lake when the memory she had tried to repress for the last hour came back to her. Malfoy kissed her. Draco Malfoy, the guy she hated more than she had hated Voldemort, has kissed her, Hermione "MudBlood" Granger. What had come over him? Had the Final Battle against Voldemort made him insane? Did the idea of his father having to serve a year in Azkaban and his manor being under constant watch by the Ministry of Magic made him lose all of his morality?

No, she decided, no it had not. That's not enough to make him crazy enough to kiss _her _of all people. So what made him do it then? Did he harbor feelings for her? Did he do it just to spite her? Yes, yes he had. He'd done it just to get to her. She sighed and relaxed. That's all it was, Draco Malfoy had been fucking with her. Wait! She couldn't let him have the last laugh! That was too much for her to allow. She'd have to get him back, somehow. She grinned and knew just what to do. She'd kiss him back, and this time she'll have the last laugh. He won't know what hit him. No, she couldn't even bring herself to do that. She'd have to find another way. She would later anyways, she was going to write the thousand-word essay Snape had assigned.

Draco was in a bad mood after Potions. He not only was forced to kiss the Mudblood to satisfy Blaise, but he had to do it again! He had to kiss her TWICE! The man was insane. No, he was insane. Blaise convinced him to do it, but Draco had actually done it. Damn his inability to back away from a dare. That's what it was, wasn't it? A dare? Or was it a joke Blaise was playing? No, Blaise didn't play many jokes. Zabini actually thought Draco Malfoy was in love with the MudBlood. Curse it all! He'd have to kiss her again. For now though, he was going to clear his mind by the lake. He didn't have to go to class until the third hour. He had plenty of time to prepare for the second one. Oh, how he dreaded having to kiss her again.

He sat on a rock by the lake and began to think about what had happened with Granger. He had kissed her. He actually had, and he did it without warning to her _or_ himself. All Blaise wanted was to know how he felt when he kissed her…

_How did it feel?_

He tried to remember. Did he remember? Could he remember? Was it something so traumatic that his mind pushed all emotion from that moment to the very back and locked it away?

Draco didn't know that one, but he knew he'd have to do it again. It's not like he could lie to Blaise about it; the damn mongrel knew him all too well. Damn you Blaise!

He stood up and decided that he didn't need to think about it anymore. The fact it was on his mind at all made his stomach turn. He'll just leave it alone, and the next time he sees her alone he'll do it again. Quick, simple, and clean- that's all it had to be.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone getting up from the edge of the lake as well. He stumbled over the person, and caught whoever it was gracefully. It was a girl, he could tell that much. He helped her stand and nearly lost his balance again when he realized it was Granger. Blast it all to hell! This girl was a curse upon him. She was created just to torment his every living day.

She was staring at him. He noticed that quickly. She was _staring _at _him_. He noticed another thing that surprised him at that moment as well- he was paralyzed. He couldn't speak, couldn't move at all. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed them again. She didn't move again. She just kept…staring.

_Here's your chance, Draco. Do it now! It'll be over with in a second and it's done.._

Draco inhaled deeply and leaned slowly over to kiss her for the second time today. She still didn't move. He moved closer, and just did it. He kissed her. The bad part about it, despite kissing a MudBlood, was that he continued to kiss her. He couldn't pull back. Blast it! Why couldn't he pull back?

Luckily, she did. She slightly pushed him away and ran towards the castle with tears in her eyes. Damn it, why was she crying? He knew he wasn't the best pick for her to kiss, but he wasn't a bad kisser!

Malfoy found himself running after her. Why was he running after her? He could catch up to her, that wasn't a problem, but he didn't know why he even had started to go after her. His body seemed to have a mind separate from the one he was thinking with. Blast it to hell! Blast everything to hell! Today was just not his day.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

**Chapter Three:**

She stopped. Granger had stopped and wheeled around to face him. He stopped abruptly to prevent himself from knocking her over for a third time in one day.

"You are a git! A bloody fucking git, Draco Malfoy!" She screamed.

His eyes widened. After she had yelled that for every creature in the world to hear, she kissed HIM! Now he was the one staring. She pulled back and crossed her arms. She was waiting for something, but what was that exactly?

"Do something, Malfoy! You have the balls to kiss me twice today against my will, and now you lost all motivation to kiss me back? It may have been a surprise to you that I figured out your little joke, but I'm not a bad kisser you bastard!" With that, she turned to stalk off into the castle. Before she could make it to the doors, however; he couldn't help but say something. One line in her little fit made him snap back to Draco Malfoy.

"A bastard is a child born without a father. You've met my father Granger, so you of all people should know that the term you just attempted to insult me with is false in its entirety," he stated with his signature smirk.

She wheeled around again and stomped down the stairs until she was right in from of him again. If she hadn't been smiling, he would've sworn on his great-great-grandfather's grave that she was going to sucker punch him.

"You're right for once, Malfoy. I used an incorrect term. What I should have said is that you are the git of all gits on this planet, and I hate you!" Hermione spat, and stomped on his foot all at the same time.

"Ouch! You bloody heathen!" Draco snarled, "How dare you-"

A force almost at great as the Cruciatus hit his mouth. She was kissing him _again_! It was over with as soon as it happened though, and she ran into the castle with an even faster speed.

_This day couldn't possibly become any worse or more bizarre than this._

&

The rest of the day passed without a reminder of the day's events crowding her every thought. She kept herself focused by listening to her professors with more interest than she's ever had, or working on her homework when she had spare time. She nearly forgot about going flying with Blaise that afternoon if it wasn't for him reminding her during her last class of the day: Advanced Transfiguration. Malfoy had the class as well, but he had disappeared after their encounter this morning.

She left McGonagall's class so fast, she was sure the Transfiguration professor was worried. Hermione let it slip from her mind; she had more important matters at hand: changing her clothes before 5:30. That's the time Blaise had set for them to meet at the Pitch. She wasn't too excited about the flying idea, but she had a pet peeve called tardiness. It just wasn't her style.

Hermione grabbed the nearest jumper and threw it on with much haste. Within a few minutes, she was racing down the stairwell two steps at a time. Not even Hermione was surprised to find that she had made it to the Quidditch Pitch twenty minutes early.

Blaise was ahead of her when it came to being on time, and had arrived ten minutes earlier. He had done this on purpose though, because he had to make sure Draco wasn't there until he and Hermione had made it into the air. He didn't need Draco throwing a fit or figuring out what Blaise was up to before he had set this part of his plan into real action. _Oh Blaise, _he thought, _you are the genius of all geniuses._

Hermione was caught unawares when Zabini walked towards her from the Slytherin dressing room. She hadn't expected him to beat her there. He was a mystery, probably even to himself, but she wasn't going to let him know she was surprised. She had let her guard down too many times today. She wouldn't be surprised if he knew all about it. In fact, he could be apart of it! Why else would he ask her to spend an evening with him out of the blue?

Hermione became infuriated instantly. "You damn Slytherins! All of you think you're so slick! Guess what, _mate_? I'm onto you and your friend's little game. I'm not a fool you know!" Hermione shouted as she punched his firm chest, "How dare you try to play a joke like that! It's funny when you turn someone into a ferret or slip green dye into their shampoo, but messing with people's emotions is far from funny! You are a prat, Blaise Zabini, and tell your boyfriend he is the worst!"

Hermione felt tears swell in her eyes again as she ran away from her newest enemy.

&

Draco was knocked into total silence when he ran into Blaise in the Entrance Hall. He wasn't usually the type to lose his temper and bloody his hand on a wall, but it just so happened that he was.

"I am such an idiot! I should've known she'd get suspicious. Some genius you are! More like a damn moron!" Blaise berated himself.

"Zabini? What are you going on about?"

"And _you!_" Blaise rounded on Draco, "You blew it all! Can't you go a day without screwing up everyone's plans?"

Blaise shoved past him and into the dungeons. Draco could honestly say he had never been more confused in his life.

He had half a mind to go and give Zabini a good telling off for blaming him, Draco Lucius Malfoy, for his troubles! Blaise was really upset. Draco had never seen him that upset since he thought that he'd be named as one of Voldemort's followers and not be able to return to Hogwarts for their make-up year. Of course, everyone knew the Zabini's had remained neutral, but Zabini believed that it would still happen all because he was Slytherin.

Blaise had been right then, because someone had tried to name him. The guy had been one of the newest Death Eaters in Voldemort's ranks, so it's not like he was much of a reliable source. Both Blaise and his mother had been put under Veritaserum, and both came out free of all charges. Blaise seemed to be right about a lot of things, but Malfoy knew of one thing his best mate was wrong about: Draco Malfoy did not love Hermione Granger. Especially not after a few simple, forced kisses.

He shook his head until it hurt. He decided this morning that he was not going to think about the ordeal with Granger ever again. After Granger had left, he decided to hide out all day in an abandoned classroom until classes were over. Draco had three other classes with her, and he was unwilling to face her even if his life depended on it. He hoped he never had to. Today was a complete disaster.

Draco knew going to the Common Room was a bad idea, considering Blaise had headed in that direction. Blaise Zabini has a very bad temper when he's pushed over the edge. So, he decided to do what he had never done- go to the Library. No one would bother him there, Hermi-Granger was more than likely hiding in that Wailing Turtle's bathroom on the second floor, and Blaise would never think to search in the Library if the irate Italian decided to knock him into the next millennium.

On the way to the Library, he had been trying to figure out how he played a part into Blaise's meltdown. Then it hit him like a freight train. Blaise had had a date. He had wanted Draco to be there. Blaise convinced him to kiss Granger in hopes of Draco realizing he had suppressed emotions towards her. Hermione thought Draco was playing a joke on her. Blaise's date was Hermione. And Blaise was luring him there to try and make him jealous, which would mean he did have emotions for the MudBlood! Draco Malfoy wasn't the brightest, but he wasn't completely ignorant.

_Blast it all to hell, Zabini. I'm going to kill you._


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

**Chapter Four:**

Draco had a quick temper, even he knew that. At this moment in time, he didn't believe he had ever been angrier. How dare Blaise try to pull something like this! The man was a nutcase!

He slammed into the Slytherin Common Room and shattered every object in his path. He had only one thing on his mind: Killing Blaise Zabini. When Malfoy threw open the door to the dormitory, Blaise wasn't there. Draco tore the open every door to every room, searched under beds, tables- anything you could hide in. Zabini was nowhere to be found.

It was almost 2 am when Draco's anger had taken its toll. He was half-laying, half-hanging on the couch in the Common Room and exhausted.

"Tire your self out, mate?" said a very smug Blaise as he entered the Common Room.

Draco sneered at him. He didn't have the energy to do much more.

"I'm taking it you figured out my plan?" Blaise sighed, a frown tugging on the corners of his lips.

"When I get up, I'm going to rip you a new arse," Draco grumbled.

Blaise did frown. "I never meant to really upset you, Drake. I thought I was doing the right thing."

Draco sighed. Blaise was being sincere. He did think he had been doing the right thing. It was written all over his face.

"Yea, whatever, mate. Let's go to bed."

Blaise gave a half-smile and helped Draco up to the dormitory.

&

Hermione Granger had taken a long, hot shower to calm her self. Today had been a very stressful day for the Gryffindor. The events of today did force her to conclude that Slytherins are all alike. She had always believed that it may not be true, but it obviously was. They're lying, mischievous, cunning pranksters.

Up until now, she had believed that you shouldn't judge everyone for the actions of others. Yet, she had never met a Slytherin that proved her to be wrong. She wouldn't associate with those sneaky, slithering snakes from this point on.

Hermione smiled to herself when she climbed into bed. She was stronger than the person Malfoy and Zabini thought she was. She had helped Harry through finding the sorcerer's stone, helped Sirius Black escape from the Dementor's kiss, fought against Death Easter in the Ministry of Magic, and aided in defeating Tom Riddle. She was a strong, stable young woman. That's all she needed to know.

The following day she found herself in her favorite hideout, the Library, to escape from all her troubles and catch up on her school work. She was currently researching the permanent effects the knee-reversing hex has on the body. She had finished her essay for Snape, practiced turning Ron into a pig for Transfiguration on Monday, and researched the environmental impact the Troll War of 1354 had on Ireland for Binn's test. As always, she was prepared for her classes. Hermione had become too consumed in reading all too soon, and she didn't notice someone had slipped into the seat beside her.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday," a familiar drawl said next to her ear.

Hermione closed the book and gave Draco Malfoy a serious look.

"You should be sorry. You and Zabini had no right to play a trick like that on me! I know we're not the greatest of friends but that doesn't give you a right to be such a jack-"

"Granger! Stop for a bloody second and listen to me. Blaise had this…strange…idea that you and I fuss because we are secretly in love with each other. I told him he was crazy for thinking that, but he said if I kissed you and I felt absolutely nothing then he'd admit I was right and get his brain examined," Draco explained.

Hermione cocked her eyebrow at the pale boy beside her. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you feel anything?"

"I…I don't know we fell," Draco spoke slowly, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"Is that why you kissed me twice?"

"Yes…he asked me if I felt anything and I said I couldn't tell. He said he wouldn't believe me unless I did it again," Malfoy blushed.

Hermione fell to the floor, holding her ribs because she was laughing so hard. "M-Mal-ha-foy! Ye-you hahaha are hilarious!"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What do you find so amusing, Granger?"

"You make this complete fool of yourself and hid from all of Hogwarts instead of telling me about it!" she exclaimed.

Draco scowled and stood up from the chair.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you and your insults. I came here to apologize and explain, instead I get laughed at and called a cowardly fool," he shot back at her.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione called, "Get over here and sit back down."

Malfoy was fuming, but he wasn't going to argue. She could be scary sometimes.

"What?"

"I was just saying that you could have told me what was going on instead of causing all of the confusion," Hermione said, calming her self.

Draco froze, "There's a reason you're the Know-It-All…you are the only one who can think of these things out of the blue."

"No, not really. Blaise just knew you would think he'd figure it out if you strayed from what he demanded. You fell for it, so he got his laughs," Hermione explained to him, trying to not crack up again.

"I am going to kill him!" Draco roared.

Hermione grabbed his arm and yanked him back down before he could make a mad dash towards his prey.

"Malfoy, there are easier ways to handle this situation," she said coolly.

"Oh yea? What's that?" he barked.

"We can turn it around on him. We can make him think that we did feel something when we kissed and his little escapade worked!" Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat as she relayed this idea to him.

"Granger, I couldn't almost kiss you," Draco grinned.

Hermione's face became stern. "Don't you dare Draco Malfoy, or I'll get Ginny to use her Bat Bogey hex on you."

Now it was Draco's turn to laugh, "You look a lot like McGonagall with that face."

Hermione hit his arm and dragged him from the chair towards a secret meeting spot. "Shut it, Malfoy. We have a lot of planning to do if we want to get him back."

**Note: Alright, I know the chapters are a bit short but they will get longer. The plot just needs to thicken a bit more. I'll have more up soon. Thanks for the reviews! They give me inspiration!**


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

**Chapter Five:**

Draco was walking to the Great Hall for lunch. He was starving because he had been scheming with Granger all morning. He had to admit: the girl was bloody brilliant. She had taken him to some secret passageway that apparently led under Honeydukes. They didn't actually travel into the passageway, for they had stayed just inside the entrance. Not many knew about it, so no one used it. It wasn't blocked off since the threat of Voldemort and Death Eaters had ceased, which he thought was very convenient.

She unrolled the plan to him, and he had no problems agreeing with it. Everything was set in stone. He had forgiven Blaise to his face, but it still kind of angered him. That was the whole reason he agreed to it in the first place. Everything would go as natural as possible, so it's not like it would be too much of an effort. He enjoyed _that_ very much.

The main plan was to slowly start spending more and more time together. Today it would begin, as he was to meet her by the lake after he finished eating. She wanted to finish her research before their scheme was to unfold.

Draco walked up to the Slytherin table and took his place next to Blaise.

"Could you cram much more into your mouth, Zabini?"

Blaise smiled warmly as he swallowed the bit of food he had in his mouth. "Good to see you're rested and not trying to kill me today."

"You don't know I'm not still trying to. I could have slipped poison into your goblet just now," Draco joked.

"You could have, mate, but I know you wouldn't," Blaise said seriously.

"How would you know?"

"'Cause without me, you're life would be about as boring as Filch's," replied Blaise.

Draco snorted but had to agree. "You've got a point, but I could find others sooner or later."

Blaise glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, "Such as?"

"I dunno, I could get a girlfriend," Draco said without seeming suspicious.

Blaise laughed into his goblet of pumpkin juice. Draco turned to him with his arms crossed and stared with a pointed expression.

"What's so funny, Zabini?" he asked with a bite to his tone.

"The idea of you having a girlfriend is. I've known you for years, Drake. You're not the type who looks for commitment," Blaise said as he gathered food onto his fork.

Draco stared at him hard. Did his best mate really think he couldn't commit. No, not that he couldn't, but _refused _to? He did want a committed relationship at some point; it's just that he hadn't found anyone he wanted to start one with.

"Just because I haven't had one doesn't mean I don't want one, Blaise," shot Draco.

"Would you want one?" Blaise questioned, raising his eyebrow in the same gesture.

Draco snarled, "Maybe I would! What of it?"

"Nothing, mate. I was just curious," Blaise said softly, turning back to his plate.

"Right, well I'm off. Be seeing you," Draco said with a short tone.

Blaise nodded his head and continued to eat his lunch. Draco headed out of the Great Hall and exited the castle. He saw Granger already sitting by the lake and made a beeline in her direction. He slowed his pace to a casual stride as he neared her.

"Its nice weather we're having, wouldn't you say?"

Hermione looked up from a book she was reading and gave a small smile. "I think it's lovely."

She closed her book and sat it down. He took a seat next to her, watching the water as it rippled with the slight breeze. An awkward silence fell between the two.

"So…did you enjoy your lunch?" Hermione said trying to strike up conversation.

"I didn't eat much, Blaise was too busy accusing me of being the type who avoids commitments," Draco grumbled.

"Are you?"

Draco turned to her, "Am I what?"

"Are you the type who avoids commitment?" Hermione restated.

Draco sighed and turned back to facing the lake, "No, I'm not. I haven't found someone I want to have a relationship with. That doesn't mean I avoid it."

Hermione nodded. "That's understandable."

Draco sighed again and tilted his head towards the sky. Hermione swirled her form until she was facing him with her legs curled up underneath her.

"Did you write the page Flitwick assigned on disillusioning charms?"

"No, I haven't even started."

"Oh…," Hermione said with a low voice.

"Did you see Finnegan set his chair on fire the other day?" Draco laughed.

Hermione cracked a smile, "Who didn't? He also set Parvati's hair on fire, and poor Lavender's bag as well."

Draco shook his head. "That twit should really pay attention to what he's doing."

"Yes he does," she agreed.

Hermione and Draco recalled other mishaps their classmate had created during their years at Hogwarts. They were still giggling when the bell rang to go to class. Everyone on the grounds noticed this odd occurrence between the two formal arch enemies. Even a smirking Blaise sitting under a tree on the opposite side of the lake noticed, and he couldn't help patting himself on the back. His plan wasn't a failure.

&

Hermione found herself spending the remainder of the weekend in Draco's presence. When he wasn't being an annoying ferret, he was actually enjoyable to be around. They seemed to have a lot to talk about, and she was shocked to find that they had much in common too. They both had an obsession with Ancient Ruins and despised Divination. He loved Greek cuisine, which just so happened to be her favorite. They did have their disputes over some authors and musicians, but nothing too severe. She could tell he was trying to be as civil as possible during these situations, and she was very glad for that. It would ruin everything if they couldn't learn to get along before their plan really untwined.

They had decided to not do anything too drastic for at least a week or so. They wanted to make everyone think that they were bonding first. If everyone else noticed it, then Blaise would definitely notice it.

The part she thought was amusing was that they had been bonding. She believed there might be a possibility that she and Malfoy could be friends. The conversations they had were full of excitement and never bored her. He never mentioned the word "Quidditch" once either! Harry and Ron constantly discuss it. It's almost as if their brains were actually snitches or quaffles.

It was Monday, and she had made plans with Draco (yes, she called him Draco now) to work on the Herbology project Professor Sprout had given them the Tuesday before. She found Herbology a bore. It would be wonderful to have someone to keep her company as she worked on it.

She skipped down the Grand Staircase to head to breakfast when she heard a couple of raised voices that sounded very familiar to her.

"Ron, you know she wouldn't do such a thing," said a tense Harry.

Ron scoffed and swung his arms out, "Everyone's talking about it!"

Harry took off his glasses and wiped them clean. "Ron, please stay clam. Keep in mind that rumors spread like wildfire here. It may not be true."

Ron rolled his eyes and focused his eyes on Hermione. "Well there she is, Harry. Why don't we go ask her?"

Harry spun around and walked towards Hermione with Ron at his side.

"Hermione, we need to talk."


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

**Chapter Six: **

Harry Potter stood in front of her with a face as scarlet as his friend Ron's.

"What do you mean you two are friends now?" Harry said with his tone steadily rising.

"I said we were _friendly_, Harry." Hermione replied tiredly.

"Friendly? FRIENDLY?!" yelled an angry Ron.

"Yes, Ronald, we are friendly." Hermione said, getting agitated.

Ron's fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly at his sides. "Ron, that's enough," muttered a thoughtful Harry. Hermione rolled her brown eyes and began to tap her foot impatiently.

"Hermione, you do realize he's still the same old Malfoy he's always been don't you?" Harry asked rhetorically.

Hermione crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes to slits. "How would you know? Have you even tried to know Draco?"

"Draco is it? Since when do you call the little prat Draco?" Ron fired at her.

"Being friendly with one another consists of calling each other by given names, Ronald," Hermione replied, becoming bored with the situation.

Ron's face turned as red as his hair. He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him along. "I know, she started calling him that when she was screaming his name in bed," Ron spat.

Hermione and Harry's mouths, both, dropped to the floor. "What?" Ron nearly shouted.

"How could you say something like that to me?" Hermione mumbled.

"How could you turn your back on us?" Ron did shout this time.

Harry rubbed his temples. "That's enough, Ron. Don't say another word."

Hermione's eyes darted to Harry. "Why shouldn't he? He's saying what he believes!"

Harry looked between Ron and Hermione and gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm not getting into this." Harry muttered as he walked away. Hermione turned to Ron again and clenched her jaw.

"What? You have no right to be angry, you traitor!" Ron growled.

Hermione couldn't even find the energy to say anything except "Ugh!!" and walk in the opposite direction. She heard Ron grumble something incoherent, but she didn't care. She couldn't believe he would talk to her that way. Did he really think she and Draco were sleeping together? Where had he got that idea from? She didn't know, but she did know that she had to find out.

&

Draco had been with Hermione a lot lately. He noticed that she had insightful views on life. She was so intense when it came to talking about half-breeds and their relationships. She felt it shouldn't be such a big deal. The Wizengamot was currently trying to revoke all laws that went against it. She seemed really excited about it, and it looked like it might actually be followed through with. He supposed she was so intent upon the idea because of the werewolf that died and his wife. They had had a child, which was living with the Weasley's momentarily until Harry graduated. He wanted the child but he couldn't take care of a baby in school. Hermione said that Potter planned to fix up some house he had inherited from Sirius Black and live there with his godson.

He found he loved conversing with her. Her rosy lips would move so fast and her eyes would sparkle when she got excited. They spent many lunches beside the lake and her hair would shine like gold when the sun's rays would shine upon her. She made him laugh, too. She would get frustrated when she couldn't find the right words to describe something and her nose would scrunch up. Her face would get flushed and he couldn't help but find it amusing.

There was one thing that bothered him about it all though. She was constantly on his mind. If it wasn't remembering their latest conversation, then it was about the way she looked. She carried herself with such confidence. When she walked, she never looked lost: she always knew her destination. Her laughter brought a smile to his face. It was music to his ears. It had been a week and a half since their little charade started, but it wasn't feeling like a charade to him anymore. He was slowly getting more and more used to her. He was up and about early this morning because he wanted to see her when she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. She walked in, and looked over at him. She flashed her pearly whites and waved. He could've sworn butterflies had been flying around in his stomach at that moment.

Blaise never said a word to Draco about his time with Hermione. Draco knew he noticed, but it made him curious as to why Blaise wasn't gloating. The point of he and Hermione spending so much time together was to make Blaise think he had been right. The man acted like he hadn't acknowledged a thing! Maybe Blaise had wanted Draco to mention it to him, but that'd be admitting it to Blaise first-hand. Draco Malfoy could make him think he was right by his actions, but he would never be capable of telling someone he was wrong. Even though he wasn't wrong, he still couldn't say he was. Blaise would see through the façade anyways, so wouldn't it be a waste of breath?

The thought had crossed his mind that Blaise knew about the charade, but he knew that if Blaise had figured it out then he would have confronted him. After that, Draco tossed the idea aside.

Weasley gave him dirty looks every time they saw one another. He had always given him dirty looks, but these were different. These were jealous looks. Draco almost danced a little jig when he saw this. It added a number three to his list of good things that had come from this. The list went as 1) Revenge. 2) A friend. 3) Pissing off Weasley. Draco was really, truly enjoying the hoax.

Draco was working with Hermione on a Herbology project for the past week. It added loads to the abundance of time the two had been together. For that, he wasn't complaining.

He was heading to the lake at the present time. Hermione was watching in the direction of the castle waiting for him to come.

"Lovely day, wouldn't you say?"

Hermione nodded and beamed. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess silly!" Hermione laughed.

"Guess what?" Draco persisted curiously.

"Oh, you take the fun out of it," Hermione pouted.

"Fine, I'll guess. It's your birthday?"

"No."

"Umm…you had an epiphany and I'm the most handsome man you've ever met?"

Hermione chuckled, "No, Draco, that's not it."

Draco frowned. "I'm not handsome?"

"Yes. No. I didn't say that!" Hermione blushed.

Draco snickered. "You think I'm sexy, you want to kiss me," he said in a sing-song voice.

"No! I want to start holding your hand!"

"You want to what?" Draco asked, startled.

"Not like that. I mean it's time we went into the next phase. We need to start holding hands," Hermione clarified.

"Oh, worried me there for a second."

Hermione rolled her eyes jokingly, "Your ego has outgrown your body, Draco Malfoy."

Draco grinned wide and threw out his arms. "No ego is too big for the sexiest man alive!"

Hermione lightly punched his masculine arm and stood up to better look at his face. "You have just proved me right, Mr. Malfoy!"

"Hey now, don't punch the merchandise. It's worth galleons you know?" Draco jived.

Draco was jerked away from the lake by Hermione, who had grabbed his hand. "C'mon King of Arrogance, I want to go for a walk."

"Who said you could order me around young lady?" Draco inquired, trying to make a serious face.

Hermione ignored him and continued to pull him along. "Where are we going?"

"To the Quidditch Pitch. You have Quidditch Tryouts today!" Hermione reminded.

"I do?"

"Yes, you are the caption of the Slytherin team aren't you?"

"Why, yes I am," Draco started, puffing out his chest, "Who might be asking?"

Hermione smacked his shoulder, "You're new girlfriend."

"My new girlfriend, eh? Who might this be?"

"Me."

"Do I not have a say in this?" Draco asked, with a hurt expression.

"No." Hermione replied.

"A bossy woman you are, Ms. Granger," Draco remarked.

"Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Hermione inquired.

"Of course not! The man who ever decides to protest against such a well-rounded lady as you has lost his mind," Draco announced.

"Everyone else would say you've lost your mind."

Draco stopped walking and pulled a wry face. "Why?"

Hermione sighed and stared at the ground. "There's a rumor going around that we're sleeping together."

Draco's grasp tightened on her hand. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, sounding defeated.

Draco tilted her chin up with his free hand. "I'll find out who it is and set things straight, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, now stop frowning. It doesn't suit you," Draco concluded. He started walking toward their destination again.

"I found out because of Ron. He's angry and won't hear me out."

Draco let out a deep audible breath. "That wanker will come around. Don't let it get you down."

Hermione's face lit up. "Thank you Draco."

"No problem, Hermione. I've got to change into my Quidditch robes, so I'll see you later."

Hermione bobbed her head and gave a small "Bye," before she left the Pitch.

Draco stood outside the changing room for a few moments thinking about what she had said. It was really bothering him that someone would say such lies about Hermione. She had such a good heart. Draco's grip tightened at the thought. He would see to it that the person responsible pays for what he or she has done.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

**Chapter Seven:**

"You haven't said much about the Hermione and Malfoy thing," said Ron.

Harry stopped gazing at the fireplace and lifted his head. "I know."

Ron shifted his weight in the armchair he was sitting in to face Harry. "Why is that?"

Harry shrugged and went back to getting lost in the dancing flames. Ron sighed and leaned his face onto his hand. Silence filled the common room except the sound of steady breathing emitting from the couple of Gryffindors.

"Does it not bother you at all that she's having sex with that _ferret_?" Ron broke the silence, putting much emphasis on reference to Malfoy.

"We don't know that she is, Ron," Harry replied with a lack of interest.

Ron grumbled something to himself. Harry had not shown any interest at all in the matter since Ron and Hermione had stopped talking. She was never around anymore, so it wasn't that hard to avoid her. He knew that what he had said might not have been true, and was also very harsh, but he did feel betrayed. Malfoy had been their enemy since first year, and all of a sudden they were friends or "friendly" as she had put it. She had been sitting at the back of every class they had together, so he didn't have any chance whatsoever to spark up another dispute. Unlike the earlier years, she hadn't given much of a fight. "It's probably because she wants me to cool down first," he thought.

"Do you think she'll be back?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe she will be. I doubt she will until you two talk it out."

Ron nodded and laid his head against the back of the armchair. "Do you think she hates me?"

"No."

"What is your opinion on it anyways," Ron inquired.

"I don't know."

"C'mon, you know you have one," Ron persisted.

"Well, she's 18 now. Voldemort is gone, so it's not like it's a big deal who we hang out with anymore," Harry commented.

"That didn't answer the question."

"Before, it would've bothered me, but it just…doesn't," answered Harry.

"So you don't think he's still an enemy?"

"No. He can't help the way he was raised to act. His actions the last two years were because Voldemort was being a tyrant to him. It's the same as Snape, but you didn't dismiss him when they found him barely alive and he had a chance to redeem himself under Veritaserum in front of the whole public," Harry pointed out.

"True," mumbled Ron, "But you don't think he's going to cause her any harm?"

"No."

Ron was pensive for a minute. Harry scratched his messy, jet black hair.

"Do you think she's really sleeping with him?" Ron asked.

"No."

"Okay."

Harry stood up and stretched his legs. Ron looked up at him and asked one last question.

"Do you think I should apologize?"

"Yes," Harry stressed, finally showing interest.

Ron gave a half smile and stood up. "See you later," he called as he crawled out the portrait hole in search of Hermione.

&

Hermione was in the girl's bathroom getting dressed after taking a long shower. People had been throwing her dirty looks here and there, and she was pretty sure it was because of that damned rumor spreading around the school. She never cared much for rumors, even about her, but it was starting to grate on her nerves. She had decided that she would need to seek out Ginny and have her teach her the Bat Bogey hex so she could use it on the person who started this whole mess.

"People really need to grow up," Hermione thought aloud as she headed down the corridor to drop off her things at the dormitory.

"And people like you need to back off of people like Malfoy," Pansy sneered from behind her.

Hermione turned to look at her and rolled her eyes. "Don't you have better things to do than follow people around and make ignorant comments?"

Pansy scowled, "Don't you have better things to do than talk to yourself?"

"No, I don't. Happy now?"

Pansy gave a snide smile and walked away, but not before calling out, "I would watch your back if I were you, MudBlood. He is and always will be a Malfoy."

Hermione had to fight the temptation to curse Parkinson while her back was turned, but she was a bigger person than that. She had grown so much more mature than before, and she knew it was because she had gone through all of the drama people started and her and her friends. Without that personal experience, she doubted she'd be able to ignore the comments made about the rumor. Hermione wasn't going to deny it because no one in this school cared what you said in defense. She decided to just wait it out. Well, that is unless she finds who created the fib in the first place.

"If I'm as mature as I think, then why do I want to get revenge on Zabini for messing with mine and Draco's emotions?" she wondered.

She didn't even have to think about the answer. She already knew it. It was because she was tired of people thinking it is okay to do such a thing without putting up with the consequences. Draco had been a victim, too. That's why she decided to include him in her revenge on Zabini. She was the type of person who listened, even if she was mad. Draco had seemed sincere enough, plus she had heard the Slytherins whispering about his rant and how he had wanted to kill Zabini for it. Their scheme didn't seem to be working, however; because Draco had said that Blaise seemed oblivious to the whole thing. Hermione knew better though. Everyone knew Blaise was an observant person, so it was possible he had figured it out. Zabini was a very blunt person, too, which contradicted that idea.

"Maybe he thinks his 'plan' is working, but he's waiting until the situation with Draco and I seem more serious than just holding hands occasionally and spending grand amounts of time together," she thought, "Yes, that has got to be it."

She had walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady just in time to see Ron clambering out of the portrait hole. She froze where she stood. Ron straightened out to his full height and his face flushed. She didn't know what to do. They hadn't been speaking since the day he had accused her of having an intimate relationship with Draco.

"'Ello," Ron said, shuffling his feet.

Hermione relaxed. "Hello, Ron," she murmured.

"Look, Herms, I'm sor-," he began, but was cut off by her hugging him.

"It's okay. I understand you were just being protective…in your own way," she giggled.

Ron hugged her back and smiled sheepishly. "I thought you were because people started mentioning it. I just felt a little betrayed, but I shouldn't have gone off like that," Ron explained.

"I know, Ron. I knew you'd come around eventually," she stated.

"Friends?" he asked, extending his long arm.

"Friends," she smiled.

He gave a wide grin and pulled her into a big bear hug.

&

Draco had been listening closely to anyone he heard discussing the rumor. He was really trying to figure out who had started it. Rumors here spread like wildfire, and to put it out he had to search for the source. Blaise had came to him and asked about it. Of course, Draco said it wasn't true. It wasn't! Blaise just nodded and said "Was just curious, mate," and went off to talk to Snape about a leak in the corner of the common room.

Draco felt kind of bad for not hanging around Blaise much. He had been with Hermione when he could be, so Blaise was left on his own. Blaise enjoyed being on his own though. Draco had known him for years, and that's one thing that he knew about Blaise that would never change. Blaise's manner amused Draco, because he was so secretive yet he had to know every little gory detail about everyone's lives. Draco found Blaise a useful source of information on many occasions in the past. He just didn't want to know how Zabini learned all that he knew.

Quidditch practices had begun and Draco had picked out a rough team. He wanted the Quidditch trophy so badly this year. He didn't have a chance last year, but this year was going to be different. There was no chance in hell he would lose to Potter once again.

Juggling homework, time with Hermione, and practices would be difficult for him if it wasn't for Hermione's brain and her helping nature. They worked on homework mostly now, and she insisted on proof-reading all of his finished assignments. He couldn't help but feel like Potter and Weasley didn't have it so bad when it came to school work since they've had Hermione. She was amazing, if not the best person to exist.

He was lounging on the sofa in the common room, waiting for Hermione to finish her shower and meet him in the Entrance Hall. She had something up her sleeve, but she wouldn't even give a hint as to what it was. He was hungry though, and it was lunchtime. "Whatever it is, it better involve food," he thought.

He got up and headed to the Entrance Hall, and found Hermione already there with a picnic basket.

"Good thing you brought food, I could almost eat a horse!" Draco bellowed.

Hermione gave a small laugh. "C'mon then, Mr. Malfoy. I wouldn't want to keep that horse waiting."

Draco followed her, smelling the aroma radiating from the basket held tightly in her delicate hands. "Where are we going?"

Hermione looked at him over her shoulder, "You'll see."

She led him under an old oak tree and started to lay out a blanket across the ground. He tried to open the basket but she slapped his hand away.

"Why can't I look," he whined.

"Because you need to learn to have patience," she remarked.

Draco sat criss-cross on the blanket and folded his arms. "How long will that have to take," he pouted.

Hermione ignored him and set out some plates and eating utensils. She closed the lid and hid it behind her back. "Until you stop whining like a three year old," she replied.

Draco gave a sigh mixed with a groan and plopped back onto the cool grass. Hermione pulled the basket from behind her and Draco bolted up. She pulled out a few covered dishes and laid hot pork chops, steaming mixed veggies, and mashed potatoes onto their plates. Draco immediately stuffed his face and she could make out a muddled "Thank you."

"You're going to turn into a fat old toad if you keep eating that way," Hermione stated before taking a bite of the chops.

Draco swallowed and replied, "I'd rather be a fat old toad than a withered toothpick any day."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Draco Malfoy, that was mean!"

"And what you said wasn't?"

"Well…oh, you're right. I apologize."

Draco laughed, "I always win."

"No you don't!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Name a time when I don't."

"You didn't win the Quidditch trophy," she said matter-of-factly.

Draco pursed his lips. "That doesn't count. There's more than one person on a Quidditch team."

"So you want something more personal?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…"

Draco started cracking up laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"You can't think of one!"

"I'll think of one. I just can't at the moment," she defended.

"Sure, so you say," Draco said disbelievingly.

"Since I can't think of one, I'll create one. I bet if we played hide and seek you couldn't find me," she said, proud of herself.

"Isn't that a child's game?"

"Only if you want to think of it that way. So, what do you say?"

Draco stood up and started counting, "One, two, three-"

"Cheater! You're supposed to wait!" Hermione yelled.

"Fine, I'll start over," Draco gave in.

Hermione dashed off and he began counting again. He tried to peek but he couldn't see her so he stopped counting. Draco started to search for her, but it really wasn't that hard. She was behind a rose bush, and she would've blended in if it wasn't for the sun making her hair shine. He yelled "Gotcha!" but she ran off. He was going to have to catch her.

He darted after her, and caught up to her with ease. Her petite body couldn't stand a chance against his long, muscled legs. He grabbed her but she tripped on a root sticking out of the ground. He fell on top of her, leaving her in a vulnerable position. Both of their faces flushes in embarrassment, and neither made a move to get up. He could feel her body close against his, and he was surprised when it sent shivers down his spine.

"Um…," she started.

He jumped up immediately and helped her off the ground. He tried to assist in brushing the grass off of her, but his hand accidentally brushed against her bottom. He jerked his hand back quickly, and his face turned even redder. Her shoulders tensed but relaxed when he muttered "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

She let out a nervous chuckle. "It's okay, it happens. Maybe we shouldn't play that today. One of us might break a leg next time," she jested.

His face returned to its normal, pale complexion. "You're right. I don't want to have to explain to your friends why I'm carrying you to the Hospital Wing with a broken bone."

Hermione smiled, linked her arm in his, and walked back to the tree.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:

Note: There will be a little sexual, but not too graphic, content in this chapter.

Also, there was mention of the Blaise really being black in the books, not Italian. Here's the thing, I am aware of this. This is just a fanfic- not an actual book in the Harry Potter series. I do try to keep things the way she wrote it, but some things will be altered. I have a reason for changing it because it plays roles in the story. In the books, he seemed spoiled and a jerk. In mine, I want him to come off as mysterious. "Italians" are supposedly mysterious and romantic. That's the reason he is Italian in my story. It adds to the effect. I'm sorry if it bothers anyone, but it is how it is.

**Chapter Eight:**

_She tilted her head so her hair would fall on his chest, caressing it. He couldn't help but feel aroused by the gorgeous women on top of him. He stared in awe while she pulled off her top and flung it aside carelessly. Her bronze body glistened in the moonlight shining through the window, illuminating her curves. She leaned down to his ear with her wavy hair cascading around him and whispered in a soft, but sexy, voice, __**"I want you, Draco."**_

He woke with a start. His body was covered in sweat; his pale blonde hair sticking to his forehead. This was the fourth night he had been having dreams such as this one. All four of them were similar, even in the way they startled him awake. Draco didn't normally have sexual dreams, or any dreams for that matter. He was sure he had dreams before, but he couldn't ever recall them. So he had always concluded he didn't have dreams.

Draco looked out the window to find the sun was barely hitting the horizon. It didn't matter how early it was, he just knew he needed a really cold shower. He hopped out of his bed and threw on the nearest t-shirt within his grasp. Quickly grabbing his robes, he quietly left the boy's dormitory and headed to the shower. No one in Slytherin was stirring, and wouldn't be for quite some time. This relieved him, because it wouldn't be easy to explain the bulge in his sweatpants.

He turned on the faucet and stepped into the shower, allowing the cold water to rain on his seeker's body. He had set up Quidditch practice for an hour before breakfast, which he assumed wasn't for another few hours. It had to only be about 4 or 5 am. Breakfast didn't end until eight, so he could get an hour of practice in and still give his teammates enough time to eat before class. Fortunately, he had plenty of time to enjoy his shower and clear his head. His "problem" had disappeared finally, so he adjusted the faucet until it was the right temperature to him: steaming hot.

He decided not to think about the dreams with this mysterious woman. Maybe they would stop and he wouldn't have to wake up at the crack of dawn every morning. Draco still liked the idea of getting that extra five minutes of sleep.

Draco went to turn off the faucet when he heard the bathroom door open and close very soon after.

"Who's there?' he called.

There was no reply. He got out of the shower and began to dry off, casually looking up to see if someone was there. "That's strange," he thought while walking over to his pile of clothes. A note sat on top of the pile. Draco glanced around out of paranoia and picked up the note. He searched for his wand to check the note for any hexes or curses, but he had left it in his room. Draco sighed, "I have nothing to be worried about. Voldemort is gone." He opened the small piece of parchment and saw small, scribbled letters across it.

_Get rid of her, or we will. _

Draco was confused. "Get rid of who?" he said aloud. He sat the note aside and got dressed. He almost walked out of the room without it, but turned around and stuffed it in his pocket. "I need to find out who left this," he decided.

&

"Turn to page five-hundred fifty-two, class," drawled Snape, "Follow the instructions listed to make the Blood-Replenishing Potion. Any individual incapable of finishing it by the end of the hour will receive no credit."

Hermione opened her book and made a list of the ingredients she would need to gather from Snape's closet of potions. "Crushed dragon claws, flobberworm mucus, and two dried toad brains," she announced to no one in particular. She walked over to the cabinet and reached for the toad brains on the sixth shelf by extending her frame.

"Trying to attract more victims you can seduce, Granger?" snarled Millicent Bulstrode.

Hermione felt a shove and knocked some potions off the shelf. Liquids of yellow, blue and other various colors sprayed everywhere.

"Aah!" cried both Hermione and Millicent.

"Look what you did, MudBlood! You burned holes in my new shoes!" Millicent snapped.

Hermione couldn't respond because something had burned a patch of skin off of her arm. It was bleeding profusely, and her arm had gone completely numb. The fumes caused by the mixture of unknown ingredients filled the small space of the closet, making her incapable of calling for assistance. Millicent laughed, "You're your own downfall, MudBlood." She left Hermione in the closet and went back to making her potion.

Draco stood up and made his way to the closet. As he neared it, he heard a combination of sniffles and coughing.

"Hermione?" he called, seeing the broken vials on the floor. "Hermione, what happened?"

She looked up with watering eyes because of the fumes. She went to say something but broke into a coughing fit. He quickly picked her up to get her out of the gaseous concoction. Snape rushed over as he saw Draco carrying Hermione out.

"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'm not sure. I walked over to get some ingredients and she was lying on the ground. I think she accidentally fell and knocked over some potions. They caused some type of gas and she couldn't speak. Her arm is bleeding, too. Look," he said, holding her up so Snape could see her arm.

Snape scowled, "Take her to the Hospital Wing, Malfoy. 50 points from Gryffindor for carelessness, Ms. Granger."

Hermione did not hear Snape punishing her, however; for she had fallen unconscious. Draco felt her small body go limp in his arms.

"Hurry, Draco! Stop wasting time!" Snape snapped when Hermione's head fell backwards.

Draco rushed out of the room and up the stairs to the Hospital Wing, trying his hardest not to stumble and drop her. Madame Pomfrey jumped out of her seat that was next to a student covered in a serious rash as Draco burst through the doors.

"Mr. Malfoy! Is that Ms. Granger? What is the matter with her?" she asked worriedly, hurrying over to him.

He was out of breath from running up the stairs. "Potions acc-accident…gas…arm…blood…passed out," he gasped.

She nodded and took Hermione from his waiting arms. "Longbottom! Stop worrying over your cousin and make yourself useful. Push a bed to lay her on, will you?" she ordered.

Neville knocked over the chair he had been sitting in. "Yes ma'am! Right away!"

"Stop babbling and hurry!" the nurse barked.

He pushed one over and helped Pomfrey gently lay Hermione on the bed. The school nurse immediately began checking Hermione's blood pressure and searching for other wounds.

"Is she okay?" Neville squeaked, his attention focused on his friend now.

"If you would move out of my way, Mr. Longbottom, I would be able to find out!" she snapped.

Madame Pomfrey could find no other injury, so she healed the wound with her wand and it immediately stopped the bleeding. She promptly began examining the unconscious girl for internal damages such as burning or swelling that may have been caused from the fumes. She closed the curtain to hide Hermione from Draco and Neville's view as she worked.

After several long minutes, Pomfrey came out with a solemn expression flitted across her face.

"It seems that the gas has entered her bloodstream, traveled to her brain, and caused her to black out. I have discovered some internal burns on her nervous tissue, but that can be healed within a few days. Other damage could occur soon, so I'll have her under my surveillance for at least a week. I will see to it that she is taken care of, Mr. Malfoy. I suggest you return to class. The same goes for you, Longbottom. Clayton will be fine; I only need to rub some ointment on his skin."

Both boys nodded and left the Hospital Wing.

"What happened to Hermione?" Neville asked.

"I don't know, Longbottom. I wasn't there," Draco said in a clipped tone.

"Hermione usually isn't _that_ clumsy," Neville proclaimed.

"As that may be, she still was hurt."

Potions class was over now, so Draco gleefully parted ways with Longbottom on the second floor. It was his free hour. He headed outside to calm down from the adrenaline rush that flowed through his system when he had found Hermione in that condition.

"Neither of us finished our assignment," he thought, "I wonder if Snape gave us both failing marks on it."

Draco really didn't care. Snape would more than likely give him credit despite his failure to complete the potion. He didn't doubt that the grouchy old slime bag gave Hermione a zero though. If he had to, he would discuss it with Snape later on today. She had helped him with his work more than he could count up to this point, he could at least return the favor.

He didn't know why, but he was suddenly reminded of the note he had discovered that morning. He pulled it from his pocket and began to study it.

"I still need to figure out who wrote this and who it is about…" he voiced.

_Get rid of her, or we will. _

The poorly written words burned into his brain. "Who would give this to me?" he wondered.

He needed to figure out what is what about, first of all. He studied the words closely.

"It was while I was in the boy's lavatory in the Slytherin House…so the person delivering it obviously had to be male and Slytherin. That narrows the options down a bit," he stated audibly.

"Get rid of her, or we will," he read again.

There were more than one person involved, but who had they meant by "her"? He thought of anything that could be a hint. Then it struck him. The rumor!

"They mean Hermione!" he yelled, excited he had distinguished the clues.

He needed to talk with someone, and he knew just who that someone was. Draco leapt to his feet and darted back into the castle.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:

**Chapter Nine:**

Draco ran to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Potter! Potter!" he yelled at the sky.

He knew Gryffindor seventh years (or "Eight Years") had second hour free since Hermione did. It was well-known that Potter flew around the Pitch at lunch, because everyone saw him head in that direction with his broom everyday after Potions.

"Potteeeeeeeeer!" Draco shouted, getting irritated.

Harry Potter descended from the sky and looked around to see who had called upon him. Potter's eyes fixed on Draco's and widened with surprise.

"M-Malfoy?" he stuttered.

"No, it's Cornelius Fudge," he said sarcastically. "Yes it's me, you nitwit!" he then scowled.

Potter's eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I need your help," Draco grimaced.

"Why would I help you when you're acting like a git?" Potter retorted.

"Will you at least hear me out?" Draco asked, with his tone between a shout and a whine.

Potter rubbed his temples and took a deep breath. "Alright, what is it?"

Draco held up the note and handed it to Potter. "Get rid of her, or we will," the raven-haired Gryffindor read aloud, "What's this have to do with me?"

"It doesn't, technically, but I really need your help," Draco explained while staring at the ground.

"With…?" Harry persisted.

"Okay, you know how that rumor about Hermione started all of a sudden?"

"Yes," Potter answered.

"And do you know Hermione and I have become…friends?" Draco asked, unsure if Potter would get angry. Draco and Hermione were pretending to be in the "early stages of a relationship," but it wasn't well known yet.

Potter nodded his head. "Get to the point, Malfoy."

"Well, I received this note while I was taking a shower this morning. I heard someone walk in, but there was nobody there when I got out of the shower. Whoever it was had left this note sitting on my clothes," Draco began to explain.

"Okay…" Potter said.

"And I was thinking about how someone is obviously mad at Hermione for being friends with me. Well, that may not be right. They could just be mad at Hermione and using this rumor as a way to upset her. But that's beside the point. The point is that I have a really strong suspicion that this note is about her. It has to be someone in Slytherin, and a guy to have left me this note," Draco finished.

"So, what do you need my help with?" Harry inquired.

"Hermione is your best friend. She talks to you. This note is obviously a threat, and I'm trying to figure out who is behind all of this. The rumor and the threatening note, I mean. I was wondering if you knew anything about it. Like, if anyone has been bothering her or if she had anything like this," he rambled.

Potter looked pensive for a moment. Draco stood patiently waiting; he wanted to find out who it was _that_ bad.

"I know of one, and I have a suspicion about another," he finally spoke.

Draco perked up, "Who?"

"Parkinson had said something threatening to her one time, and Millicent Bulstrode came to mind when you mentioned it."

"What did Parkinson say?" Draco questioned.

"Something about…watch your back…and he will always be a Malfoy," Harry repeated.

Draco looked thoughtful for a minute. "You know," he started, holding up the note, "It wouldn't surprise me if Pansy is behind this."

Potter laughed, "It wouldn't surprise me either."

Draco began to turn around, but yelled, "Thanks, Potter!" as Harry headed towards the changing room.

"No problem!" Potter shouted back.

Now all he had to do was find Pansy Parkinson. It was time to head to History of Magic, and she sat right beside him. This would be easy.

Ten minutes later and Draco Malfoy had taken his seat in Binn's classroom. Pansy hadn't arrived yet; she always walked in right as the bell rang. Draco tapped his foot impatiently, constantly asked what time it was, and glanced at the door to see if she was entering the classroom.

"Finally you get here!" Draco exclaimed as Pansy sat her bag down next to her chair.

She scrunched up her pug-face and had an excited gleam in her eye. "You were waiting on me?"

Draco had the note in his hand, and was just about to throw it in her face when he had an epiphany as Crabbe and Goyle entered the room. The note was given to him in the boy's lavatory. Spells had been cast to keep females out of it. The person _had _to have been a male. He had completely forgotten about that little factor. Plus, Pansy's handwriting wasn't small and untidy. It was big and loopy. It couldn't have been Pansy.

"N-no. Well, yes, but only to ask you if you've seen my Potion's book," he said hurriedly.

She glanced at his bag and looked up at him again. "It's in your bag, Draco," she said coldly. She sat down with a hurt expression.

He was at a loss. Who could be behind this? The only Slytherin he knew that had enough intelligence to come up with something like this was Blaise, but this wasn't his handwriting either. He could have altered his own handwriting, but Blaise wouldn't do that. He had wanted Draco and Hermione to be together. It wouldn't be logical for him to say they had feelings for each other and turn it around to try and break them up.

Wait! Potter had mentioned something about suspecting Millicent. Draco got excited, but only briefly. She was female, too. He began to pout. This was hard!

&

It had been three days since Hermione was admitted to the Hospital Wing. Draco had heard Weasley and Potter talk about her in his classes with them, but it wasn't anything he didn't already know. It was the same that Pomfrey had said when Draco carried Hermione there. He was disappointed that he hadn't heard any updates, but it made him happy all the same. The lack of updates could also mean that she wasn't having other problems. Pomfrey would still keep Hermione for the rest of the week for observation despite the fact she wasn't getting worse. The school nurse did say she wouldn't recover for a few days. Well, it had been a few days, damn it! He was going to see her today.

Before he went, he decided not to mention the note to her. He didn't want to upset her while she was lying in a hospital bed. Draco could be careless and selfish, but he did have _some_ morals.

"Thank Merlin it's the weekend!" he thought. He knew he wouldn't have enough patience to wait until the end of a class to see her. Draco left the Slytherin House and made his way to the Hospital Wing. A group of girls were gathered on the same corridor and Marietta Edgecombe along with Padma Patil giggled as he walked past.

Draco was a mere two feet from the doors to the Hospital Wing when he could hear Hermione's familiar laugh. He smiled widely at the sound.

Potter, Weasley, and Hermione looked up as he entered the room. Weasley's face turned sour at the sight of him. Potter nodded to a chair on the other side of the bed, indicating it was alright for him to join them.

"Hello, Draco," Hermione beamed.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" Draco asked, pulling the chair back to sit in it comfortably.

Hermione adjusted the blanket covering her petite frame. "Alright I presume."

Draco nodded in approval, but didn't know what else to say. He had never been in her presence with Potter and Weasley since they had become closer. Frankly, it was awkward.

"So, I heard Malfoy convinced Snape to let you redo that potion assignment," Potter announced to break the tense atmosphere.

Hermione and Weasley turned to Draco with astonishment written all over their faces.

"Yea, I did," he blushed.

"That's so nice of you!" she gasped, causing Weasley to scowl.

"He's just showing off his influence," the redhead muttered angrily.

Just then, Ginny Weasley entered the room. "Ronald Weasley! Just because you and Malfoy have your differences doesn't mean you have a right to act anything but civil to him!" she reprimanded.

Weasley mumbled something that sounded like "Sorry," and allowed his face to turn scarlet. The Weaslette walked over to the side of Hermione's bed and gave her a sisterly hug.

"Hermione, it's good to see you awake!" she said almost motherly.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "You sound an awful bit like your mum," he remarked between laughs.

Weasley and Potter started to laugh as well, but she turned around and smacked them both in the head. The Weaslette didn't say a word to Draco about it, and instead pulled up a chair to the end of the bed.

"Has Madame Pomfrey found anything else that might be wrong?" the Weaslette directed at Hermione.

"Not a thing! She was proud at how fast my body seemed to recover, a little too proud. I'm afraid she might kidnap me and use me as a test subject," Hermione joked.

The four visitors gave a small chuckle. "Well, we would know where to look for you if you came up missing," Potter jived.

Hermione giggled. "How have classes been?" she asked.

"Normal and boring, like always," Draco sighed.

The other three nodded their heads in agreement. "Oh! I almost forgot. I brought the assignments you've missed, Herms," Potter told her. He sat a pile beside her desk along with her school bag. "I even brought your bag."

"Thanks, Harry!" Hermione cried happily.

"Only returning the favor," he laughed shyly.

"I'm going to have to ask you all to leave. Ms. Granger needs her rest. Hurry up now! You can all visit her again tomorrow," Madame Pomfrey commanded.

The three Gryffindors and Draco quickly said their good-byes and left the room. Potter and the two Weasley siblings headed to the Gryffindor tower while Draco descended the staircase. He reached the Entrance Hall just in time to see a brown owl swoop down and drop a piece of parchment in his hand. He opened it to read its contents.

_We will not warn you again._


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:

**Chapter Ten:**

Blaise laid his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ down and sat up in attention. His best friend had just burst into the Slytherin common room with an irate expression.

"What's that in your hand mate?"

Draco shoved the tiny piece of parchment in Blaise's awaiting palm. Blaise scanned the line and looked up expectantly.

"That's the second, the _second, _note I've gotten in just a few days. Both are threats! Threats to _me_, Draco Malfoy! Who do these people think they are? Telling me who I can and can not have in my company. Ha!" Draco fumed, pacing back and forth.

Blaise crossed his leg over his lap. "What did the first note say?"

"It said 'Get rid of her, or we will.'" he almost shouted.

"Her…as in Granger?" Blaise asked.

"Yes! They mean her, Hermione Granger. What the hell are these people thinking?" Draco did shout this time.

"Do you know who's sending the notes?" Blaise questioned, leaning forward in the chair.

Draco took a deep breath. "No. I know they have to be in Slytherin and a male," he answered steadily.

Blaise's interest was piqued. "How do you know?"

"I received the first note while I was in the shower," Draco replied.

"It could be female," Blaise said thoughtfully.

"Blaise, you and I both know that there are spells preventing girls from entering the boy's bathroom," Draco said with a hostile tone.

"Yes, I do know that but not what I meant. A guy could have _delivered _the message, but there may be a female behind it," Blaise stated.

Draco froze momentarily then smacked himself in the face. "I'm such an idiot!" he shouted and ran from the room.

Blaise shook his head, "Same old Drake."

&

Hermione sat it in her bed. Madame Pomfrey had wanted her to rest, but she was restless. She really missed her friends. "I've got to do my school work. I will see them soon," she sighed. Hermione reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the first assignment on the top of the stack.

"A four-thousand word essay on the effects of the Blood-Replenishing potion and how its ingredients provide the specified effects," Hermione read aloud, "How nice of you Snape."

She really didn't feel up to writing an essay right now, so she went to lay it back on the pile and reach for a different assignment. When she turned around, a torn scrap of parchment was sitting on her lap. Hermione sat her Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment down and picked it up.

"This wasn't here a moment ago," she said curiously.

She scanned the room to see if anyone was in the room. All she saw was Neville's cousin, whose rash had turned into a nasty allergic reaction. He was knocked out cold by Pomfrey's throat-wrenching medicines.

"Hello?" Hermione called out to the empty room.

She shrugged and flipped over the scrap. The words were so small that she could barely read them. "Where's Harry when I need to borrow his glasses," she sighed.

Hermione held it up close to her eyes and gasped. She fell unconscious for the second time that week.

&

Draco ran out onto the Hogwart's grounds.

"Pansy!" he growled angrily, causing her to jump and knock the boy whose lap she had previously been sitting upon.

"Drakie-poo!" she cooed, "Finally, you've come to your senses!"

Draco scowled and glared dangerously at the disheveled male on the ground. The guy whimpered and ran like a dragon was blowing fire on his heels. Draco turned his attention back to the girl who had attached herself to his right arm.

"Get off you hag!" He ordered, shaking her off.

"But Drakie-poo, didn't you miss me?" she pouted.

"Never would I miss the likes of you," he spat.

Pansy frowned, "Then why were you searching for me?"

"Don't act so innocent," Draco seethed, "You and I both know what you're up to."

"What are you going on about?" she asked.

"The threats, Pansy!" Draco said, exasperated.

She pulled a wry face. "What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?"

Draco was becoming very irritated with the pug-faced girl in front of him with her arms crossed.

"I'm not stupid, Pansy. You sent the notes," he accused.

She looked confused. "Seriously, Draco, what notes?"

Draco let out a frustrated yell. "_The _notes, Parkinson!" he shouted, stomping his foot.

Pansy Parkinson shook her head and began to walk away. Draco's fists tightened in anger.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you've gone stark mad," she stated.

"I'm not a fool, Pansy, I know what you're up to," Draco declared.

She continued to shake her head disapprovingly. "That MudBlood is really rubbing off on you, Drake. Get rid of her before it is too late," Pansy said sadly.

Draco had made up his mind right then and there. Pansy was behind this, and he would prove it if it was the last thing he did.

&

Harry Potter quietly shut the door to the Hospital Wing. First making sure Madame Pomfrey wasn't around; he pulled off the hood of his invisibility cloak.

"Hermione?" he whispered, walking up to the side of her bed.

He looked down at his best friend and slightly shook her. "Hermione, wake up. I don't have long," he whispered close to her ear.

She wasn't stirring. Hermione had always been a light sleeper. Harry titled her head towards him and gasped in shock. Her face was as pale as a ghost's; her body still as could be.

"Hermione!" he said worriedly, shaking her harder.

The Gryffindor wasn't waking. Harry became afraid she was dead.

"Help! Somebody, help her! Pomfrey!" Harry Potter yelled.

The school nurse rushed from her office in the direction of the urgent calls.

"Potter! You shouldn't be in here! What is it?" she questioned.

"Madame Pomfrey, it's Hermione! Something's wrong with her!" Harry cried.

Pomfrey hurried to the girl's bedside and shrieked. "Oh, my dear girl! Potter, get the Headmistress!" she ordered, "We've got to get her to St. Mungo's!"

Harry Potter ran like his life depended on it to McGonagall's office. Tears streamed down his face as he repeated the line, "Please, please let her be alright. I can't lose her."

**Note: I apologize for the wait and for the short chapter. Please forgive me ) **


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven:

**Chapter Eleven: **

Draco was pacing near his bed thinking about what Pansy had said. "Get rid of her before it is too late," she had said to him. The words had stung his ears, and were etched into his brain. She had basically said what had been written on the first note. Sure, the handwriting didn't seem like hers, but she could have changed it up. It was definitely her behind this. He just needed solid proof.

Blaise had been sitting on the edge of his own bed, watching Draco pace relentlessly for the past two hours. The blonde had related the earlier conversation with Pansy and given his opinions on it.

"So, you plan to get proof that she's the one sending the notes?" Blaise restated, "But what do you plan to do afterwards? Just because you have proof doesn't mean she'll stop."

Draco slammed his fist into the wall. "I don't know!" he yelled.

Blaise stood up and walked over to his irate friend. "Here's an idea: get the proof and take it to McGonagall," he suggested.

"What would that do? It isn't like Pansy has done anything. McGonagall won't act on hearsay."

"Draco, do you even listen to yourself? Solid proof means she is guilty. Solid proof is what you would need to get McGonagall to act. The notes are proof on their own, but you need to get Pansy to confess to it. The notes are threats, and threats are against the law," Blaise winked.

Draco turned his head to Blaise, "I could almost kiss you."

Blaise stepped back, his face turning green. "Please don't. I'll hex you into next year," he warned.

"Don't worry, mate. A desperate toad wouldn't kiss you," Draco laughed.

&

Harry watched with a gaping mouth as his best friend was being flooed to St. Mungo's. Madame Pomfrey, Headmistress McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout all assisted in transporting Hermione away from Hogwart's.

McGonagall had questioned the only other person in the room; a boy covered in a nasty rash. He had been asleep the entire time, and he knew nothing about it. Madame Pomfrey, Professor Sprout, and Professor Flitwick had examined Hermione's body to see if they could identify what had caused her condition.

Harry was drowning in worry for his best friend. "After all we've been through, I can't lose her now," he had thought as he watched the Headmistress contact St. Mungo's and prepare Hermione to depart.

"Don't worry, Potter," Flitwick comforted, "She will be fine."

Professor Sprout waddled over after Hermione had vanished into the fireplace with the school nurse and Headmistress. "He's right, you know? Ms. Granger has made it through many terrifying trials and I know she will make it through this," the Herbology teacher assured him.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I suppose you are right. Do you know what's wrong with her?" he questioned.

"Well," Professor Sprout began, "Professor Flitwick could not find a hex or curse upon her, but Pomfrey detected some type of poison in her system. That's why she called me in here. From what I believe, she has inhaled a poisonous powder."

"What kind of powder?" Harry persisted.

"It is from _venenifer folium_, which is Latin for poisonous leaf. I'm assuming that whoever did this extracted the leaf from the plant we've been growing in class," she explained.

"You never told us the leaves were poisonous," Harry gritted his teeth angrily, "What if someone had tried to eat it?"

"The plant was only for seventh years to grow, Mr. Potter. My students were instructed to grow the plant and observe it as it develops. I assumed that all of you should be mature enough at this point to know that ingesting strange objects could be dangerous in the Wizarding world," Professor Sprout replied.

"You are absolutely correct in your thinking, Pomona," Flitwick agreed, "But I must add that young Potter here should leave the Hospital Wing as we are. The Headmistress will surely update you on Ms. Granger's welfare."

Harry nodded and exited the room. "Whoever is behind this obviously knew about the effects of the leaves," he thought.

"Who is an expert on magical plants?" he wondered aloud.

Harry Potter leaned against the nearest wall and searched his head for an answer. It hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Neville!" he exclaimed, heading to the Gryffindor tower at top speed.

&

Ronald Weasley was knocked over from the impact of Harry Potter running into him. Harry's face was tearstained and his face contorted in fury.

"Harry! Are you okay? What's happened?" Ron questioned.

Harry picked up his glasses that had fallen off when he hit Ron. "It's Hermione, Ron, she's been poisoned," he said hurriedly.

Ron's eyes widened in fear at the words he had just heard. "She's been what? How did this happen? Is she alive?" Ron bombarded the frazzled Harry Potter.

"They took her to St. Mungo's," Harry explained.

Ron shook Harry by the shoulders. "What else, mate? Tell me!" he begged frantically.

Harry told Ron all that had happened or been said while he was in the Hospital Wing.

"Do you really think it is Neville?" Ron asked, disbelief written on his face.

"Who else knows that much about plants? He's an encyclopedia! It has to be him, Ron."

The red-head pulled his friend up to his feet and dusted him off.

"It does sound like a logical explanation, Harry, but you don't have proof," Ron reasoned.

"You're right, I need to find proof," Harry agreed.

"C'mon, mate, let's go down to the kitchens and have a butterbeer. We can sort this out in our heads."

Harry nodded and followed his other best friend away from the tower.

"You know, Harry, it could be someone else. Neville has always been a friend to us, and especially to Hermione. I don't see why he would poison her," Ron voiced his opinion once they had settled down in the Hogwart's kitchen.

Harry took a sip of butterbeer and let Ron's words sink into his head. He turned to the freckled-face Weasley while he was gulping down his drink.

"I didn't think of that. I guess I was too angry," he admitted, "Anyone could have looked it up."

"Not just anyone could get a hold of the leaves, though. It had to be a seventh year," said Ron.

"That's true," he agreed.

Harry then spluttered as he took another sip and jumped out of his seat. "Oh, I nearly forgot!" he cried.

Ron jumped, too, for Harry had scared him. "Nearly forgot what?"

"Malfoy! He was given an anonymous note while he was in the shower that said something like 'Get rid of her or we will,'" he explained.

"Which means the person who did this has to be a guy and a Slytherin," Ron finished, catching on.

"Exactly! So, this would narrow down the suspects a bit," Harry decided.

"Who would be capable of poisoning her?" Ron asked.

"There's Crabbe and Goyle, but they're too dumb to pull it off. There's Malfoy, but I doubt he did it," Harry listed.

"Why do you doubt Malfoy?" Ron inquired.

"I dunno, he just seems to care about her a lot," Harry shrugged.

Ron huffed. "He is and always will be a greasy ferret."

"I still don't think he's a suspect," Harry declared.

"Fine," Ron grumbled, "What about Zabini?"

Harry shrugged again, "He could be. He is really smart and sneaky. There's Nott too, though. He's a right git."

"That he is. Do you think we should keep an eye on Zabini and Nott?"

Harry grinned, "You are smarter than you let on, Ronald Weasley."


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve:**

The sun smiled brightly on Hogwarts the following morning. Its rays seemed to touch everything on the grounds; even a pair of Gryffindors huddled behind some bushes.

"Give me the omnioculars, Ron," Harry demanded, frustrated at his red-haired friend for hogging them.

"Hold on! I think I see him!" Ron announced, shoving Harry away.

Harry gave Ron a hard look. "We don't have time for you to 'think' you see him. We need to _actually_ see him. Give them to me." Harry grabbed the object with various dials from Ron's hands. Ron huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"What makes you think you can do any better?" he snapped.

"Because I found him, Ron. You were looking in the wrong direction. See? He's right there," Harry pointed across the lawn to a tree where Theodore Nott and some Ravenclaw Harry didn't recognize sat curled up.

Ron reached for the device. "Let me see!"

Harry handed the omnioculars over and moved Ron in the right spot. "There. Do you see him now?"

"Yea, mate. What is that girl thinking? He looks like a beetle."

Harry laughed at his best friend's remark. "He does, doesn't he? With the beady eyes and all…"

"Erm…Harry. We have a problem," Ron began, but Harry didn't get to see what he meant before it was too late. Harry and Ron were lifted into the air by the back of their shirts.

"Spying on me, are you? I don't like being watched," a voice hissed in their ears.

Crabbe and Goyle had them hoisted in the air while Theodore Nott smirked at them. "Crabbe and Goyle here noticed you two little kittens awhile ago. Think I didn't know, did you," Nott laughed, sending a kick into Harry's shin.

"Do you know what we do to kittens when they're being naughty, Weasley?" he grinned devilishly.

"Yea, do you Weasel?" Goyle chortled.

"Shut it, Goyle," Nott snapped. "Let's take them somewhere a bit more…private, shall we?"

Harry and Ron exchanged a nervous glance. Things weren't so bright after all.

Draco Malfoy stood outside the girl's dormitory waiting for a certain female to come out. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Where is she?" he grumbled. She was supposed to be out fifteen minutes ago!

"Oh, Drakie-poo!" Pansy Parkinson's voice echoed down the stairs, "Are you waiting for me?"

Her face emerged, and Draco thought she looked like an ugly pug. He choked back a laugh. "Of course I was, _darling_," he replied through clenched teeth. Pansy linked her arm through his and began walking through the Common Room.

"Did you hear about Granger? Everyone's saying she was whisked away to St. Mungo's," Pansy gossiped with a smile on her face. "Whatever the reason, I bet it she did it on purpose. She does crave attention, you know."

Draco's fists clenched, but he didn't say a word as she continued.

"Look at how she ended up in the Hospital Wing! She tried to make a scene with Millicent in the Potions closet and got herself hurt. You can never tell what insane thing she's going to do next," Pansy rambled.

"Bullstrode was involved?" Draco questioned. He began to wonder if he was after the wrong person.

Pansy cackled, sounding very much like a Muggle's version of a witch. "She heard a rumor that Granger was trying to seduce you, and she went to have a word with her about it."

"What kind of 'word,' Pansy," he pressed.

Pansy gave Draco a quizzical look. "She just told her what her place was and shoved her so she'd remember it! Why are you so curious? The hag's not getting to you, is she?"

Draco shook his head, "I can't stand her, and you know that. I was wondering if Bullstrode did a good enough job." He hoped she believed him.

Apparently, she did. "She did! Can't you tell? Ahaha!" she laughed. Draco truly wanted to hit her. Instead, he thought of something else.

"I have to go. One of the Professors's wanted to talk to me about an essay," he made up quickly.

Pansy pouted but let go of his arm. "Alright, but I'll see you later?" she winked suggestively. He tried not to vomit.

"Yea…later!" he lied. He had one agenda on his mind: finding Millicent Bullstrode and make her confess. Draco Malfoy was not going to let some banshee hurt Hermione again.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen:

When Harry came to, he couldn't see anything. The images molded together to form one giant blur. On top of it, he had a splitting headache.

"Bloody hell," he groaned, rolling over. The surface he was laying on was ice cold. He rubbed his hands over it and wished he hadn't. Some sticky substance had been on the floor, and it was now on his hands. He pushed himself upright and squinted his eyes, trying to focus as best he could. Harry assumed his glasses weren't on. There was a moan to his right; it gave Harry quite a start.

"Harry," a cracked voice called. He moved closer and saw a blob of orange. Harry touched it to find it was hair.

"Ron? Is that you?"

"Yea, it's me. Your glasses are over here, mate," he said. Harry felt something being pushed into his hand. He realized it was his glasses, and he put them on. To his dismay, the lenses were badly cracked. They had been bent in the middle, causing one side to slump down. He lifted up his hands and identified the "sticky substance" as blood. Ron's face was covered in it. His lips were swollen, his left eye black, and blood was clotted in his hair.

"Merlin, Harry! What did they do to you?" Ron gaped.

"I could ask you the same thing. Who is 'they'? Where are we?" he asked, looking left and right to fully see his surroundings.

They were in an abandoned classroom in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Blood was on the ground where he had been before.

Ron's eyes widened in horror, "Oh, no. You're not suffering from amnesia are you? Do you remember your name?" He leapt up and kneeled in front of the raven-haired boy.

"I know my name, Ron," Harry responded. _He can be so thick sometimes._

"Just checking, mate. We were beat to a pulp by Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. It's a little hard to forget," Ron laughed.

"Right." Harry made to stand up, but one of his legs gave out.

"They also broke a chair over your knee," Ron added.

Harry sighed deeply. "Will you help me up?"

Ron grabbed Harry under the arms and heaved him into a standing position. Hooking one arm around his back, Ron helped Harry stagger his way to the door. They made their way to the main staircase unnoticed.

"Do you think we should go to Pomfrey?" Ron asked when they had reached the floor of the Hospital Wing.

"I don't think so. We'll get questioned if we do, and Nott will surely have a plan to get us back if he's found out. Plus, Hermione needs us. We can't help find the perpetrator if we're lying in hospital beds."

"Good point," Ron agreed.

"Merlin! What happened to you?" a voice cried out.

Out of nowhere, Neville Longbottom rushed to Harry's other side. "Is he okay? What's wrong with his leg? Ron! Your face!" Neville exclaimed.

"Hush, Neville. We don't want to draw any more attention. Just help us get to the tower," Harry ordered.

"If you say so, but you look like you need to see Madam Pomfrey," he argued.

Harry sighed, "We're not going to see Pomfrey, Neville. Are you going to help or not?"

With a contradicting expression, Neville lifted Harry's other arm over his shoulder.

Harry was relieved when they made it to the seventh floor. Ron and Neville sat him in a chair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Harry leaned over and let out a painful moan. He put his hand to his knee and massaged it gently. Neville's eyes were glancing back and forth at Ron and Harry's distorted faces. "Who did this to you?"

Ron and Harry shared a look, and Harry hesitated. "What? I help you and you're not going to tell me?" Neville asked, obviously offended.

"We were jumped," Ron piped up.

"By who?" Neville inquired, leaping up from his chair.

"We can't tell you right now, Neville," Harry declared.

Neville's expression told how Harry's words had hurt him. Ron felt bad. "We can trust him, Harry. He wouldn't do something to hurt Hermione. We already decided that."

"Hurt Hermione? What happened to her? Why did you suspect me?" Neville's eyes were tearing up.

Harry did a breath intake before telling Neville everything that had happened up until that point.

"Somebody poisoned her? Merlin! Is she going to be alright?" Neville asked with sincere concern.

"We don't know, yet. They haven't told us. We're just trying to figure out who did it. Someone is obviously out to get her."

Neville was pensive, going over all the details in his head. "Well, I doubt its Zabini. He's not malicious. Why don't you think it was Malfoy? He hates Hermione!"

Harry shrugged. "He carried her to the hospital wing when she fell in Potions. They're supposedly friends now. He's the one who told me in the first place," Harry admitted.

Ron's face reddened, but he kept his mouth shut. Neville tensed up, as Ron's sudden anger made him nervous. "Well, I think you may be onto something with Nott. He had Crabbe and Goyle watching you. Why would he if he didn't have a reason?"

Harry nodded in agreement. "It does make sense. He probably beat us to a pulp to get us out of the way, too."

Ron growled in frustration. "We have no proof!" he nearly shouted.

Neville and Harry both shushed him. "Someone may hear you!" Harry scolded.

"I don't care! I'm tired of all the damn Slytherins being around! They mess everything up!" Ron did shout before storming off into the boy's dormitory.

"I don't think he's mad about Nott, anymore, Harry," Neville said.

Draco searched the castle of Hogwarts high and low, but to no avail. Millicent Bullstrode couldn't be found anywhere. Draco returned to the Slytherin common room thoroughly ticked off. True to par, Blaise Zabini was lounging in a chair, reading.

"Well? Any luck?" he asked, not even looking up.

"It's not Parkinson," Draco responded.

Blaise set the book down and sat up. "Oh? And who is it?"

Draco kneeled beside him and whispered so only Blaise could hear in case someone was listening. "It's Bullstrode."

Blaise's eyes nearly popped. "Millicent? No," he protested

"It was her, Blaise. She shoved Hermione in the closet in class and knocked her down. She's the reason Hermione ended up in the Hospital Wing to begin with. Pansy told me everything," Draco replied.

Blaise scratched his chin. "I don't see why Millicent would do such a thing."

Draco shrugged. "Apparently, she heard a rumor that Hermione was trying to seduce me."

Blaise cracked up. "Hermione Granger, the goody-two-shoes, trying to seduce anyone? That's the greatest thing I've ever heard!" Blaise grabbed his side that hurt from the exertion.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Blaise. "It's not that funny, Zabini. Bullstrode thought Hermione was overstepping her own boundaries. It makes sense. We all know Millicent is territorial. She thinks a Gryffindor should never affiliate with a fellow Slytherin. It explains the notes, too."

Blaise quieted down and thought about it. "You're right, it does fit. Proving Millicent did it will be more difficult than when we believed Pansy to be the culprit," he proclaimed.

"Yes," Draco faltered, "She's not as dense as Parkinson. What am I going to do?"

Blaise crossed one leg over the other and leaned back. "I'm not sure, mate. I think we're going to have to do a little bit of research. Confronting her may cause more problems."

Draco blushed. Blaise raised his eyebrows. "You were going to do that, weren't you?" Draco blushed even harder. "I was, but I couldn't find her."

Blaise leaned forward again. "Interesting," he commented. "I wonder where she could have gone."

Draco rolled his eyes. "_Obviously_, I don't know where she went. I just said I couldn't find her," he scowled.

Blaise stood up and grinned, "Then I suggest we look again!"

"How?" Draco asked, looking hopeless.

Blaise's grin widened. "I have my ways. You coming or not?"

Draco got up and followed Blaise out of the common room. _This is going to be interesting_.


End file.
